The Administrative Core provides the scientific leadership, organizational structure, and connective planning that allow members to achieve their scientific potential through innovative, productive, multidisciplinary collaborations at the heart of the Program's mission. The Administrative Core also provides services that encourage and facilitate collaborative, cross-disciplinary investigations and develop and maintain services that link Projects to each other and to the group through a program of regular meetings and electronic communications. The Administrative Core is the key organization for the continued evaluation and evolution of the Program as it is continually realigned to meet the needs of the members it serves as well as conduct regular, ongoing strategic planning and program evaluation. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Provide scientific leadership that reflects the disciplinary and geographic diversity of HIV research 2. Provide members with collaborative opportunities that encourage and facilitate important, fundamental and collaborative, cross-disciplinary investigations through the development and maintenance of programs and services that link members to each other and to the membership through an agenda of regular - meetings, seminars, symposia and electronic communications 3. Provide resource management to allow the most effective, efficient and transparent use of these resources to support Core services and projects 4. Conduct regular, ongoing strategic and implementation activities and program evaluation and solicit advice on operations by organizing meetings of the External Advisory Board, the Internal Advisory Board, and the Scientific Cores.